


Hunger

by kkumeii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Ghouls, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: While getting some food for his friend, he finds something even tastier.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Taiyaki (鯛焼き): a Japanese snack comprised of cake batter cooked into a shape of a fish along with a type of sweet filling; most commonly with sweetened red bean paste.  
> 2\. 250 won is approximately 2.26 U.S. dollars.

He was a monster, it was a fact.

 

There was no syrupy sweet sugar-like coating, like melted chocolate being poured over ripe strawberries. Their pure, red flesh gleaming with its juices bringing forth a hint of tartness to the fruit. Or any pure velvet curtain shielding the empty area from the bright sunlight of the outside world, the soft crimson shade ensuring the border between light and dark is constant.

 

The vivid memory of sweetness, he had recalled.

 

The fluid that flooded the floor that resembled a flawless wine. The thick, yet delectable scent that wafted through the air.

 

The body laid on the cold ground, skin void of any color; deathly pale like a ghost. Its bloodshot eyes stared soullessly at the ceiling, looking for the light in the hopeless, darkened world. Half of its flesh was gruesomely gone, remaining pink flesh visible and bones cleanly licked until it was back to its original color of ivory. The person was unidentifiable, as its face had been violently bitten off, exposing arteries and veins to the cold air.

 

The ghoul, hovering over the body, continues to eat.

 

It wasn't particularly good food, as he might say in the near future recalling on what happened. But it wasn't that he was complaining. He would rather not become a rogue ghoul and get killed in his rampage.

 

Each forceful rip of flesh made by the ghoul from the body made crimson liquid squirt from the corpse, successfully splattering on his clothes and face. Both of his irises were pure red. The sclera that was supposed to be a clean white from a normal human being, was a pitch black like the darkness of the night.

 

_Their screams were much better as a treat though..._

 

His hand thrust into the corpse, blood splashing in all directions as the fist caught ahold of a chunk of organs and flesh.

 

In a sudden moment, a strong sweet scent tickles his nostrils.

 

He chokes.

 

It was irresistibly candied sweet, like a mountain of chocolate to be devoured by an empty stomach.

 

The ghoul stands up, with a blank expression.

 

In that instant, he was gone, leaving the corpse to be devoured by the decomposing elements.

 

* * *

 

By the time he had changed back at his apartment and walked outside onto the streets, his eyes had returned to its tranquil state, no longer a reddened shadow. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he roamed the crowded streets. With faint smells, the sight of pure flesh surrounding him was tempting, as he had to resist the urge to go on another rampage.

 

Eventually, time passed, as he ends up right in front of a _taiyaki_  stand. Connected to it, was a sign with a dark brown color that said:

 

" _Now serving coffee-flavored filling!_ "

 

_Coffee, huh...?_

 

Fishing out his phone, he presses the home screen, navigating through the electronic device. Eventually, his phone had switched to the calling screen with the label: _That Idiot_.

 

The ghoul lifts the mobile to his ears, but the ringing only runs for a few seconds before an energetic voice replies.

 

"Hayato has called me! A lowly and simple peasant! I am blessed! How may I assist you, my lord?!" It was a male, his voice sounding around Hayato's own age, possibly younger. Yet, he replied with such strangeness in his words.

 

"...Stop shitting around, Masato." Monotone. Void of emotion.

 

"..." The voice from the other line stops as if he was scolded like an abused child.

 

"...Alright, alright. What do you need, especially with the fact you call me first." Masato's voice significantly drops in tone, almost like he foreshadowed it was going to be a serious topic.

 

"...You want some coffee taiyaki?"

 

"COFFEE TAIYAKI—" Hayato moves away from his own phone at the sudden noise. A few people look at the male with slight confusion, but once he mouths a sorry to them, they all turned away soon.

 

"OH DO I! How much are they!?"

 

"250 yen."

 

"Damn that's cheap! I'll take two, please!"

 

"Got it, I'll see you soon."

 

"See ya, Hayato! Get home safely!" He hums in response.

 

The call ended with the press of the 'end' button, and Hayato put his phone away in his jean pocket. As he searched his pockets for his wallet, a familiar scent appears.

 

_It was nearby._

 

His body tenses as he realized it was too close, too close.

 

He felt a presence right next to him and slowly, his eyes tilt to his right.

 

_A girl._

 

A girl with darkened chocolate hair, the length not too long or too short. A round face with big eyes, almost like a rabbit's. Not too short in height, but not too tall. Same for her weight and body size. She wore a simple outfit of black leggings, a white button-up, and a cardigan.

 

She was average, too average.

 

Yet in that instant, she had seemed so delectable to him.

 

His throat dries up, with a growing need for human blood.


End file.
